deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Shower
Showering is a form of bathing utilized by people. As the name suggests, the person doing it is underneath a stream of water that aids in washing off any dirt or other things. It can be done either while clothed or nude. It generally is shown as minor aspects to the series since Dead or Alive 3, although it gained a bit of an important role in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Dead or Alive Appearances Dead or Alive 3 In Christie's ending, after returning to her home, she is seen showering before heading to her living room and presumably getting a new mission. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Some of the girls Pictorial Scenes have the girls taking a shower near the beach. Dead or Alive 4 Although a shower is never directly seen, it is heavily implied in Hitomi's ending for the game that she had just taken one. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Like in the previous game, showers are shown in the girls' pictoral scenes. Tina is also seen showering at sunset at the beach in the opening for the game. Dead or Alive Paradise Being a port of Xtreme 2, it features the same pictoral scenes, including those involving the girls showering. Dead or Alive Dimensions Lisa briefly took a shower, with Ryu Hayabusa taking advantage of this to steal her ID card. Dead or Alive 5 During Mila's story mode, after training at the gym, Mila briefly took a shower, an event she had unintentionally recorded due to leaving her video camera on. Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Like in the previous Xtreme games, showering is part of the girls' various pictorial scenes. Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation Aside from it being used for some of the Gravures for Monica, Kanna, Fiona, Leifang, Tamaki, Misaki, Helena, Momiji, and Nyotengu, showering also plays a very important role in the game, as it is used for unlocking new outfits due to the Gacha nature of the game. Usually, when getting SR-class outfits, it just shows a brief cinematic of the girl showering in the nude from the back (with either steam, the shower door being slightly ajar, or a tropical plant's leaves covering more inconvenient parts, or just focusing on the shoulders upward, depending on the specific type the suit belonged to). However, if the outfit unlocked is an SSR-class outfit, it shows a cinematic with a SSR title screen before randomly showing one of three cinematics of the girls showering: *The girl rubbing her arms before bending down to lather her legs as the camera pans down (with her arms conveniently obscuring her breasts); *The girl pressing her chest onto the wall, squashing her breasts, while presumably turning off the showerhead before turning as the camera pans down. *The girl, after having presumably turned off the shower, grabs a towel, then turns around while holding the towel in front of them, barely covering their front while expressing silent bliss from the shower before opening their eyes. In rare cases, the girls can sometimes hum while showering. In Misaki's final character episode, it was implied that Misaki was going to shower or at the very change into a new outfit in the bathroom before noticing that the Owner walked in on her and presumably watched her remove her clothes. On a similar note, while not an actual shower, Nagisa was seen bathing in the shower area in her eighth episode, although a poorly-timed arrival by the Owner caused her to throw her stuff at him when she emerged and noticed him, and eventually prepare to dish out punishment afterward until being taken aback by the owner's willingness to take responsibility. Videos Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games